Roses are Red
by xxDangerousPiexx
Summary: "Arthur grazed a fang along Alfred's skin and licked off the blood that came with it. His eyes rolled in the back of his head at the taste. It was better than anything he'd ever had before." Vampire!England, UKUS, Cussing, Yaoi, Rated M for later chapters.
1. What have I done?

Well hello people! Welcome to my new Fanfiction. If you guys don't like UKUS or USUK then I would suggest leaving now. *Opens door for those who leave, then looks at the rest of you* Okay! So, for the rest of you awesome people this is a UKUS Fanfiction. Yes, Arthur will be the more dominant one in this because I say so. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

**WARNINGS**: Cussing, UKUS, Some USUK, Angst, Vampire! England, Humor, Blood, Yaoi….Yada Yada.

**Chapter 1**

Once again the blonde, loud-mouthed, burger eating American had barged into Arthur's house without asking. This was a daily occurrence and always pushed the British man over the edge. Being as it may, it never stopped the American from going into England's house and looking through his things. It was like a past time for Alfred. A game if you will. This game usually happened a few times a week and the same thing would happen, every time. Alfred would look at Iggy's clothes or some personal photos. Then England would return and yell at Alfred. Alfred would laugh it off and head home, forgetting about the whole ordeal until it happened again, which was always too soon for Iggy.

Currently, the American was residing in Iggy's closet. He laughed softly as he pulled out some photos of his friend's pirate days. England always seemed to talk about those lost memories as being 'the good old days'. He even had his old pirate outfits! But now he usually only wore them to Halloween parties. Throwing the pictures casually to the side, Alfred dug deeper into the closet. There had to be something new inside there, right? He had been doing this for years but always found the same stuff. Sometimes it pissed Alfred off. Was his friend really all that boring?

Giving up, the American stood and moved out of the closet and walked down the hall to find something else. Usually, Alfred never went above the first floor, but being desperate to find something about his friend he ventured up the stairs.

Finally reaching the second floor America glanced to his right then his left. "Hmm, I think Iggy's room is this way." Alfred turned to his right and walked down the hall, his hands in his pockets. He had been in England's room only a few times. That had been when he was a child though. Alfred was sure that his room had changed since then, right? Someone's room can't stay the same forever.

Or maybe it can.

As America walked into his friend's room he saw that nothing had changed. Nothing. It looked exactly the same. Same wall color, same bed in the middle of the room, same paintings on the walls. It was just how Alfred remembered it. This made the blonde laugh aloud to himself. "I guess Iggy will always be Iggy." America mumbled and took a few steps into the room.

The room smelled of tea and freshly opened books. It was a calming smell but not one that the American was used to. America usually never read and he never drank tea, unless Iggy had made him. Which usually didn't happen. America wasn't one for tea. He was more of a coco-cola kind of guy.

Alfred took a cautious step into the former pirate's room, as if he thought traps and alarms would be set off. But none of those things happened. The American sighed and went deeper into the room. "Hmm." Alfred moved toward the closet and opened it slowly, peeking inside. A rack of different suits and pants hung on hangers. Glancing down, America noticed some card board boxes with dust blanketing them. He knelt down and blew the dust away. Coughing, America opened one of the boxes slowly. Inside the box sat some old and dusty books.

Alfred raised an eyebrow and picked up one of the books carefully. They all looked as though they'd fall apart at the drop of a hat. The blonde opened it and flipped through the torn pages. It was easy to tell that the book was almost as old as Alfred himself. The pages were torn and had a yellow coloring to it. Some of the pages even had burnt edges. America wasn't sure he wanted to know why exactly.

America could easily tell this was one of Iggy's many spell books. Although America never believed in the stuff he always loved teasing his friend about it.

Downstairs, the sound of a door slamming made its way to America's ears. "Shit." Alfred slipped the book inside his jacket pocket and stood up. He quickly closed the closet door and then went out of Arthur's room.

"America! I know you're here somewhere!"

Alfred chuckled to himself and made his way down the steps. At the bottom of the steps, Iggy was looking around franticly, looking for his 'friend'. Arthur only wondered what America had found this time. England turned to see America quickly coming down the steps. As stated earlier, Alfred never usually went to the second floor, so this shocked England.

"W-what the bloody hell were you doing up there?" He yelled as America reached the last step.

"Just checking your house for like…traps and stuff." He mumbled, not meeting his friends gaze. Total lie.

"You git! Don't go up there, I have stuff you don't need to see." He mumbled and walked into the kitchen, turning his back to Alfred.

"Like what~?" America asked with a smirk. Arthur suddenly gained a small blush.

"N-nothing you're bloody thinking of!"

Sighing, America took a seat at the table in Iggy's kitchen. Sometimes America wondered why Iggy even _had_ a kitchen. It's not like he could cook in it anyway. A few months ago, America had tried to convince Iggy of tearing down the kitchen and getting a video game room. This resulted in Alfred getting a smack upside the head.

"Why do you insist on coming in my house anyway? It annoys me to no end." England mumbled as he began to fix some tea.

"That's why. Because I like annoying you."

Glaring at the counterpart in the room, England walked over to Alfred and glared down at him as he sat at the table. "Well, stop doing it! I swear I will get an alarm system and you won't get in here again."

At this statement, Alfred frowned and stood from his chair. The idea of not being able to go to England's house whenever he wanted made him…sad.

"D-don't do that!" He mumbled, his sky blue eyes pleading.

Iggy only narrowed his own emerald eyes. "I will, if you don't stop-" Suddenly, his eyes widened when he noticed a rectangular shape in America's jacket pocket. "What is that?" He asked, pointing to the pocket.

Alfred looked slightly surprised at the question then looked down at his pocket. He'd almost forgotten about the book. "O-oh…nothing." He mumbled and stepped back from Arthur.

"What the bloody hell is it? Is it from my room!"

"N-not exactly…"

Arthur quickly reached for America's pocket but the blonde quickly jumped back and ran into the living room with Iggy close behind. The Brit's emerald eyes were shinning with rage. If that was a spell book he would kill the former colony.

Alfred quickly pulled out the book and flipped through the pages. He couldn't understand a word the book was saying but there had to be _something_ in it to help him right?

America jumped onto a love seat and mumbled some words out of the book. England's eyes widened and he clenched his fists at his side. "Don't read it or say anything from it! You don't know what-"

Arthur suddenly stopped talking. His face quickly drained of color and he fell to the ground, on his knees and coughing up a storm. Worried, America quickly jumped of the love seat and kneeled next to England. "A-Arthur?"

England gripped his throat and coughed more. A white hot pain was making its way into his mouth and back. The Brit tried to keep from panicking and just breath, but it was hard to when he kept coughing. _W-what the hell did that git do to me!_

After coughing for another three minutes he could see white spots in the corner of his eyes. Meanwhile, America was shaking his friend, trying to get him to respond. "A-Arthur! Come on dude, speak to me!"

_I'm going to pass out…_Arthur thought before he did so.

*~*~*~*~* **Two Hours Later ***~*~*~*~*

Arthur's eyes slowly opened. He could feel that he wasn't on the hard floor anymore, but a bed. He blinked, trying to get the sleepiness from his eyes. _What happened? _

He finally noticed that sitting at the edge of the bed was Alfred. The American smiled brightly as he saw the other open his eyes. "Dude! You're finally awake. I thought you died on me or something."

Arthur winced as he slowly sat up. His whole body seemed sore, especially his mouth for some reason. Putting his head in his hands, Arthur suddenly realized how thirsty he was. He figured it was probably from all the pain he'd endured.

"Can you get me some water…please…?" The Brit's voice was weak.

Alfred winced inwardly at hearing Arthur's voice. Normally England had a stern voice. America sighed and slowly stood from the edge of the bed. "Sure thing dude."

America quickly left the room.

Alfred bit the inside of his cheek nervously. "What exactly did I do to him?" He thought aloud as he made it to the kitchen. The past two hours had been terrible for the American. He'd been pacing Arthur's room and wondering what the hell he did. Fortunately, his friend was still alive. So that was good news…but what had the spell done? Was it a curse? All these thoughts and more ran through Alfred's mind. He felt guilty about his actions, there was no questioning that.

Quickly, America turned on the faucet and filled the cup with cold water. He made his way slowly back to Arthur's room. Nothing had changed when Alfred left. Arthur still had his head in his hands. Hearing Alfred come in Arthur smiled weakly and took the cup. "Thanks."

America nodded and sat back down on the bed. As Arthur took a drink of water, America opened his mouth to speak. "Look, I'm sorry I-"

Suddenly, Arthur spit the water back out of his mouth with a look of disgust on his features. "What the bloody hell did you do to the water?"

"I-I didn't do anything to it!" Alfred said in surprise. "W-what's wrong with it?"

Arthur sat the glass down on his bedside table and shivered. "It tasted like…shit."

Alfred raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the glass. "Maybe you're plumbing is bad?"

Arthur said nothing in reply but he was almost one hundred percent sure that wasn't the case. He'd taken a shower that morning and the water had been fine, so what was up with it now? Arthur ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Alfred. _I'm still thirsty…but I don't think water is going to cut it. _

Arthur's eyes traveled down Alfred's tanned face and landed on his neck. He blinked a few times and noticed how well his vision was. But at the moment, that didn't matter. Arthur could practically hear the American's heart pulsing. The thought of all the blood made his involuntarily shiver. Arthur blinked in surprise at his thoughts and gripped his head.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking this way? Is it the spell…what did he do to me! _

The Brit's mind raced as the thoughts of blood continued to plague his mind. This defiantly wasn't a good sign. Finally noticing Arthur's pained look, Alfred put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, are you feeling okay?"

Arthur looked up at him and opened his mouth to reply but then shut it again in pain as he felt two teeth beginning to grow into…fangs?

Arthur took his hand and quickly covered his mouth, closing his eyes tightly. _D-don't tell me he…he made me…_

With the closeness between the two it was hard to not smell Alfred's tasty blood. _I did not just think that…_Arthur bit his lip and winced in pain as the teeth grew sharper.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

Arthur knew that Alfred been here right now was a bad thing. A _very_ bad thing. He was going to tell him to leave but the smell of his flesh was too much.

Alfred suddenly noticed the Brit's eyes turning from their normal emerald color to a blood red. Alfred gulped and moved back a little. His sky blue eyes widened with curiosity and a little fear. "A-Arthur…"

The Brit couldn't hold it back anymore. In one swift motion he had the American pinned to the bed. His red eyes narrowed down at the American. In the back of his mind he yelled for himself to stop, that this was his friend…his best friend! It was wrong. But, the bloodlust wasn't going to listen.

Alfred's sky blue eyes looked like dinner plates as he looked up at England, who now had his pinned to the bed. The shock was slowly wearing off and as it did he tried to wiggle out from under England but the Brit had a tight grip on him. He seemed stronger than he normally was. It was usually England having a hard time pushing America off of him. Not the other way around.

"A-Arthur…w-what the hell are you doing!"

Arthur leaned closer to the American. This made Alfred wince but he realized Arthur was smelling his neck. Alfred shivered and bit his lip. This wasn't like Arthur at all, and it was scaring Alfred half to death.

"A-Arthur, g-get off of me…please!"

Arthur was still kicking and screaming in the back of his mind. His body wouldn't listen to him. The smell of Alfred was intoxicating. It sent shivers down Arthur's spine. He needed his blood. _Now_.

Arthur opened his mouth and ran his tongue around the other's tanned neck. Alfred shivered and closed his eyes. He'd stopped trying to escape a while ago. It was futile.

The Brit grazed a fang along Alfred's skin and licked off the blood that came with it. His eyes rolled in the back of his head at the taste. It was better than anything he'd ever had before…so good…

Alfred whimpered a little at the actions. He hated feeling weak and giving up, but he knew something was wrong with his friend and he wasn't going to run away, even though he was scared….very scared.

"Arthur…p-please stop."

The grip Arthur had on Alfred's wrists got tighter as he pinned his down. Alfred winced and shut his mouth. Deciding that he'd had enough fooling around, Arthur bit into Alfred's neck quickly.

Alfred let out a cry of pain and gripped Arthur's shirt in pain. It burned to the touch and made the American feel even more week. Arthur continued to suck on the other's neck, feeling satisfied as the sweet blood spilled down his throat.

After a few minutes Alfred was getting tired and his vision was becoming blurry. By the time Arthur stopped, he noticed that the American was passed out. For a few moment's his eyes flickered from red to green then finally stayed green.

Arthur shook his head as if he was waking from a dream. If only…

Arthur noticed Alfred passed out with blood running down his neck and his eyes went wide. He quickly wrapped his arms around the other and glanced over, noticing a mirror. In the reflection…he saw himself with blood covering his face and chest.

"What in God's name have I done?"

**[End]**

So, what do y'all think? I'm not even southern…Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this! R & R? Cyber cookies for all who do!


	2. Sorry

**First, I would like to say thank you to all of you awesome people who reviewed, followed and favorited this story! I love the reviews so keep them coming please! Sorry it took me forever to update. School has started so yeah. Now, back to the story.**

**Chapter 2**

The next few hours were not easy on the Englishman. After realizing what he'd done he quickly ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and soaked it in some water. He washed the blood off of Alfred's neck slowly and softly. Alfred shivered in his unconscious state. Arthur frowned at this. Seeing that the blood had stained America's shirt he slipped his shirt off of him and covered him in a soft blanket.

Now, after changing and cleaning himself up, Arthur was pacing his room frantically. He still couldn't get over it. He had bitten his best friend! He could've killed him…

The sudden realization hit Arthur like a ton of bricks.

_Bloody Hell…_

*~*~*~*~*~***Somewhere in Alfred's mind***~*~*~*~*~*

"_Tick tock tick tock…"_

_Alfred was standing in water. It was up to his knees and black as night. The water felt cold and anytime he tried to move through it, it seemed that his legs wouldn't budge. Also, the noise of a clock could be heard in the distance. It was bugging the hell out of the blonde._

"_W-where the hell am I? What is this place?" Alfred mumbled and groaned as he tried, once again, to move his legs. They wouldn't budge. A few yards away the water rippled, making America jump slightly at the movement. _

"_Is anyone out there?" _

"_Roses are Red…and so is blood…~" _

_Alfred's eyes widened at the sudden voice. It sounded soft and distant like the ticking clock. He wasn't sure if it was a male or female but that didn't take away from the fact that the voice…was plain creepy. Alfred turned his head from side to side, hoping to see someone, but was disappointed when no one showed up. _

_Suddenly, Alfred grabbed his head in pain. It was as though someone hit his head with a brick. "W-who are you?!" America screamed, still gripping his head. His vision was fading but as it did, he heard the sound of a child laughing in the background…softly. _

*~*~*~*~*~***In Reality***~*~*~*~*~*

Alfred took a gasp for air and his blue eyes shot open. He was drenched in sweat, and the blanket covering him up wasn't much help. He threw the blanket off of himself and took a deep breath. Slightly shocked from the outburst, Arthur walked over to the American and smiled softly down at him, glad to see he was alright, but by the looks of it, he had a nightmare…or something.

"Alfred! Are you alright?" Arthur asked softly, not wanting to alarm Alfred.

"I-I…erm…what happened?"

"W-well," Arthur paused for a moment. Did he really want to explain himself to Alfred? No. Not really, but he had to. The bite on his neck wasn't going to disappear.

"I-I bit you…then you passed out from blood loss." The Englishman explained softly and looked away.

The American's eyes went wide as the memory came rushing back. The bite, the blood, the pain…all of it.

His heart racing quickly, Alfred jumped out of the bed and backed himself into the corner of the room, wanting some space from Arthur. Plus, to be honest, Alfred was slightly scared of the Brit. He didn't want to feel that pain again. At least not at this moment…

Arthur's green eyes went wide as he watched his frightened friend back himself in the corner. This made Arthur's heart sink into his stomach. What was he going to do? Standing from his place on the bed, England walked over to America slowly. America's blue eyes went to the floor and he bit his lip.

Alfred hadn't realized how he had acted and now Arthur knew he was scared. Damn.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you…alright?" He smiled sadly and got on his knee's a few feet from Alfred, wanting to give him some space.

All the American could do was nod. His vocal chords seemed to be cut off.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bite you before…something just over took me! It won't happen again alright?" He explained and tried to look Alfred in the eye but America kept his blue eyes to the floor.

"O-okay." Alfred mumbled and finally met Arthur's gaze.

This made England smile and he held out a hand to his counterpart, hoping he'd take it. "I'll help you up."

Alfred, slowly and cautiously took Arthur's hand. At first he winced at the touch. His hand seemed cold and lifeless. But, he _was_ a vampire after all.

Getting to his feet, Alfred looked over at the other and sighed. "Dude, I'm seriously sorry for…all of this! I didn't mean to turn you into a…a vampire!" His voice was rising as he began to plea to his friend. Would Arthur even want to be his friend after this? Alfred wouldn't blame him if he kicked him to the curb.

"It's alright."

"Huh?"

"I said it's alright." Alfred tilted his head to the side slightly. Arthur wasn't mad at him? He should be screaming and calling him a 'git' (which Alfred still didn't know what that meant exactly), but here he was…saying it was 'alright'. It was anything but alright.

"No it's not! Y-you're a vampire now because of my stupidity!"

"I know, I know. But, I can't dwell on that at the moment. Plus, I think there might be a spell to reverse it but I'll have to do some digging…" Pausing for a moment, Arthur looked the American in the eyes and smiled. "Look, I know you didn't mean to alright? You were just screwing around. But now you know why I say to stay away from my spell books."

All the blonde did was nod in agreement, unsure of what to say.

"I promise I won't touch them again…" He said softly and glanced at the floor.

"Good. Now, I have some research to do…"

**[End] **

**Well, school has now started and I will actually update more than normal. I know it's odd but when I have school I seem to write more than in the summer because I procrastinate…-Sigh- Anyway, Please review and I will TRY to make the next chapter longer but no promises. R & R~**


	3. Possibility's

**Wow, you all must hate me now huh? *Hides in corner* I'M SERIOUSLY THE WORST AUTHOR EVER. I have been suffering from writers block, plus school and all that jazz. *Sigh* ANYWAY, let's get back to the story shall we? **

**Chapter 3**

Arthur rubbed his eyes with his palms, sighing in frustration. This was ridiculous. He'd been in his closet for over an hour, going over book after book and he was coming up with nothing. Zip. Zilch.

Alfred had soon retreated to the living room, not wanting to ruin something else. The American sat on the couch fiddling with his thumbs. It was quite obvious that the poor blonde still felt terrible for what he'd done. Plus ever since that odd dream Alfred couldn't seem to shake it off his mind.

'_That girl… or kid, whatever it was. It was...evil. Yes that's the word.' _

"Alfred!"

The American got to his feet in half a second, ready to do anything for his best friend. Alfred walked up stairs and into the Brit's room. "Yes?"

"Can you get me some water?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "But you know you-"

"Just…get me a glass of water, alright?" There seemed to be pain in the older man's voice.

"Um, alright. Sure thing dude." Alfred turned on his heel and quickly went down the stairs. Maybe Arthur was thirsty for water this time? Deciding not to question it, Alfred went into the kitchen and filled a glass with some cold water. When he returned to Arthur's room the British man was sitting on the bed.

"Here." The American handed him the glass.

"Thanks."

Arthur took the glass with pride and began to drink it like it was going out of style. The water seemed to stay down this time. England looked up at America with a small smile.

"It tastes fine now…that's odd." He mumbled and sat the glass on the hardwood floor next to him.

"Hm, that is weird." America confessed and went to sit on the couch again, his mind being plagued with thoughts once again.

Arthur rummaged through some more magic books but came up with nothing. Sighing, he stood and looked up at the clock, seeing that it was almost midnight. "Bloody hell…I guess you should go home Alfred." He mumbled, glancing toward the American.

Alfred jumped softly at the sound of Arthur's voice. He'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the time either.

The American got to his feet and frowned slightly. "Are you sure I should leave you here alone? I mean what if-" He was cut off quickly.

"Alfred, calm down. I will be alright. I'm not a child you know…" The British man mumbled and put a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "I promise I'll be alright, now you go home and get some rest…just make sure you come back tomorrow by noon."

The former colony gave a nod and made his way down the stairs and reluctantly out the door. He hated the idea of leaving Arthur alone, but the American couldn't really argue. He was an adult, hell; he was older than Alfred himself!

Ridding the thoughts, Alfred made it home within ten minutes. He slowly opened his door and went inside. "Hello…Tony?"

Tony, his alien friend, came out from the kitchen and blinked up at his friend. "Where were you?" The creature asked. It wasn't like Alfred to come home late and if he was, he would normally call or check up on Tony.

"I was…helping Arthur." Alfred replied, peeling off his coat and walking into the living room.

"Oh…well, Matthew called and wanted to know where you were. You guys had plans today, remember?"

The American slapped his forehead and sighed, glancing down at Tony. "Damn it. I spaced out again didn't I?" The alien only nodded in return then went back into the kitchen to look for more food.

Sighing in frustration, Alfred went back down the hall and into the bathroom. Maybe a boiling hot shower would help. Quickly, the blonde took off his clothes and slipped into the shower, letting the water run down his sore body.

When Alfred finally started to clean himself, he let out a small gasp and stared at his wrist. His wrist was a dark purple with little hints of blue. It was a bruise. The American poked it and winced. Yup it was a bruise.

"It must have been from when Arthur grabbed me and…" A shiver made its way down Alfred's spin as he remembered the look in his friend's eyes. Pure bloodlust.

There was simply no other way to describe it.

And shockingly enough, Alfred found it a little…attractive.

"No… I can't think like that. This is serious." Alfred mumbled to himself as he continued with his shower.

But, Alfred couldn't help but let his mind wonder…to the possibility's.

**[End] **

**WOW. You guys must want to murder me. Rip my guts out and roast them over a fire. Writers block is a bitch and school is its mistress. R & R? **


End file.
